Beyond the Veil
by marione25
Summary: Draco and Hermione faces the world in the aftermath of the war - everyone comes back the same from it, except for one. A story like no other that brings forth together two people together - but it has come too late for either? For death doesn't discriminate sinners from saints - as it only takes, and takes and it takes - and the rest just keep on living anyway.


_**"Death does not discriminate the sinners from the saints. It only takes and it takes and it takes and we just keep on living anyway." - Lin Manuel Miranda**_

**Introduction**

It is roughly months later since the Battle at Hogwarts had been won by Harry Potter and his friends.  
The joys of victory and pangs of the war had taken over each individual and had come and gone to pass.  
Death Eaters has died or are behind bars awaiting their fate at Azkaban, the heroes of the war had been given glory and their rightful Order of Merlin – and then there were those - who had come to face the war to endure the pain of what has been lost for those who are still left behind.

They said that war changes each individual – their way of living, their perspective and even in the way they speak. Then there are even certain changes that aren't only daunting and inevitable but rather enriching for the soul. And then there are those things for which are left unspoken, unknowable but merely accepted without any question.

Hermione Granger wakes up every morning to a life she has only ever imagined of living at the brink of a war they feared and almost lost from.  
Ron Weasley is whisked off to another country to play professional Quidditch and Harry Potter is personally invited by the Minister of Magic to enter an Advance Auror Training to become what he always wanted to be. And Hermione Granger has been offered a position at St. Mungo's Hospital.

All is well as it may all seem to be.

All until one patient walks into Hermione's office – and life – one who has seen the war differently and who seemed to receive not only dramatic but drastic changes that are almost extramundane.

For everyone came back with the same ideal, _except for one._

Draco Malfoy seemingly exerts all possible energy he has to dedicate into burying his past and his mistakes behind by changing in such measures that drives Healer-In-Training Hermione Granger into the edge.

It is not Draco Malfoy's change of perspective towards Purebloods, Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns that perplexes Hermione. But neither is it Draco's change in attire, surprising intellect in things, tumultuous charitable actions towards strangers, lack of interest at the outrageous inheritance at his feet – but the inexplicable attention he gives Hermione that borders the line of affection.  
Healer Granger diminishes all possible illusions of change from Draco Malfoy and is strongly determined to prove that the façade he shows the world is part of his plan to gain access to the society's hearts in order to receive sympathy for which he can later use to release his father from Azkaban.

But what takes place is an unlikely weave of fate and a risk she is goaded into taking by the Pureblood heir she is slowly, unknowingly falls for – the same boy who seems to harbor a truth that will destroy all that she has believed in.  
It isn't the question of their trust towards one another but rather the question if they are still sane enough to truly trust one another in a world that seems different than they had both hoped for.

Amidst all that is taking place, Hermione feels that something is not right – something is vaguely amiss that takes form in certain discrepancies, vanishing evidences, cryptic messages and most importantly, feelings that felt nothing short of a déjà vu from an old flame that was never given a chance to grow.  
Could it just be her fear of falling for Draco's Prince-Charming façade that doesn't feel right – or is it something else?

Hermione finds herself webbed in questions that should no longer be existing for the war has been won over…  
The brightest witch of her age finds herself trapped in an intriguing path for which Draco seems the only one to have all answers she requires.  
But the time she spends with the Malfoy heir does not only raise more questions and add fuel to the fire that creates a scandal and stifling conflict and jealousy that decays her relationship with the Boy Who Lived – but one that draws her closer to one truth about the aftermath of the war that can be scarier than what any of them has ever faced.  
Could she trust him when fear and confusion cripples all that she has ever believed and allow Draco to guide her through the daunting and blinding darkness with a truth that is far more horrifying than anything she has ever endured?

_For death does not discriminate between the sinners and saints – it only takes and it takes and takes and the rest just keep on living._

Nothing has ever been fair in the lives of those who had been passed by war – as no individual could ever come back the way they were – not those who had moved on and especially not those who had been left behind.

War forces changes that aren't only inevitable, overwhelming or alarming – but could also be as dark and sinister as the truth it has left on its wake that lies on the other side, just beyond the veil.


End file.
